And You Though Your Life Was Bad
by life-is-boring123
Summary: story caneled leaving fanfition net


**Author's Note: hallo well after my first review even though i hadent even started the story yet well this is the oriagal first two chapters but i made it into one chapter because i'm nice and so you can read on YAY**

**ok**

**i do not own naruto or the akatsuki or laptops of dell or stickam..**

**i do own mi-chan and Makoto so no stealing**

* * *

**:|| ****A****n****d**** Y****o****u**** T****h****o****u****g****h**** Y****o****u****r ****L****i****f****e****W****a****s****B****a****d****..**** ||:**

**(**this series has technology not mentioned in the real naruto and has nothing to do with the plot because everyone who died is alive!)

A young red headed wolf/cat girl sat in her houses backyard porch and sighed to her self most people might not know this girl her name is Mi Akatsuki. She is 18 years old and a ninja for a small country called The Land of Plains even though it's river filled and known for its Koi.

Mi was a great ninja but was put on less and less missions after konaha was starting to take over the duties because of some activity by our village from a group of S-rank criminals called the Akatsuki. How ironc i know but Mi did get a mission because of it and it was very simple. To get information on the Akatsuki as she can so far she got their appearances and abilities and names thanks to a black haired man in a swirly mask and a dumb Blondie named Tobi and Deidara two akatsuki members she ment at the hot springs owned by her parents after checking in with konaha the had be involved with them before and Tobi to them was not a threat. Mi got up and walked into her house walking over the white futon opening it up to a bed and jumping onto it with the pillows falling off the futon.

and almost laughed and she sat up and turned on the tv with Iwagakure's top model playing her short tail wagged and over sized ears pricked up she wanted to be a model but everyone wanted blondes and unusual colors and she was a little 4 foot 11 inch girl with alot of spunk, then she remembered she had some sketches for some anbu to finish she went and grabbed her sketch book and some pencils and colored markers and the documents of the akatsuki members and reset the futon and started to draw from the info she got

* * *

Mi's P.O.V.

i sat and looked at my finished work of the one named tobi i didn't color it yet though i was good then on the bottom i had the Blondie

i remember went i asked why he was wearing a mask that wen i caught a glimpse of his creepy red eyes other whys he was very funny and cute then the blonde's portrait. He was nice but was very full of him self and kinda cute i blinked cute? no way he a criminal Dam my mind! i knew about the others to but i looked threw my book i had itachi uchiha and hidan

and thats all i had so far these were deigned because there files with there pictures were taken with them when they left there village too so these were for the bingo book when i heard a knock at the door, i turned of the T.V i walked to my door " hello?" i called out " Hey Mi its Makoto!" my blue haired best friend called out i slid the door open

seeing my best friend even though she looks timid she's cocky, full of her self, funny and easliy annoyed but you get use to it. she walked in leaving her shoes and we ran to my living room.

and we sat down so relax and i turned one the T.V in here and she ran over to my closet to keep thing hidden and took out my laptop " did i say you could take that out?" i asked not turning from the show called Cake Boss (c) she walked over and opened up the blue dell laptop she looked over to me with puppy dog eyes " whatever" i said she smiled and logged onto Stickam (c) and she opened a live i turned back to the T.V then the phone rang my ear twitched and a vein popped out of my head " how many people are going to bother me today.." i growled and got the phone and answer

"hello?"

" hi hello it this Akatsuki Mi?"

" yes this it"

" do not tell anyone about this phone call or you die"

then the male voice hanged up my eyes went wide " Makoto you have to leave now" i turned to her she was giggling but then stopped and looked at me " why?" she asked " get. out. now." I growled of course she took it the wrong way and shut the laptop angry and threw it onto the green couch. Got up humfped and left. I ran up the stairs and looked into my bed room.

and ran into the room and to my closet and qquickly slid the door open. Grabbed my sword (like zabuza's) and slinged it onto my back and looked out the balcony to my fright a black blob qquickly skipped across the trees my brown eyes widened and my tail flopped down so no one would notice it and my ear pricked up my pink sleeveless dress was blown in the wind along with the red ribbons. then i head a noise and turned to my left a flash of yellow black and red then nothing...

" sempi why did we have to take the kitty girl ?"

" because tobi, un . She has information that you gave out to her that no one is suppose to know about."

" but Tobi's mommy said if someone asked to tell them!"

" well Tobi she has a village of the plains head band in black so she must be a ninja along with a sword un"

the wind brushed my bang out of my eyes i tried to move my hands but they were tied together and so was my legs " oh sempi sempi the kitty cat is awake!" a childish voice said i opened my eyes to an lolli pop mask i qquickly sat up even with out the help of my hands i was on a big white BIRD? i panicked

" maelfff? raghed raghed! ridrarred! (help? napped napped kidnapped!) " i screamed and walled " shut up un or ill make sure you get pushed of" i heard a voice say to my right i turn to THE BLONDE FROM BEFORE! then it hit me

" ir mruma rie! (i'm Gonna die!)" i panicked " calm down Tobi doesn't want to hurt you!" Tobi said " mrry (really)?" i asked "Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled jumping in his seat the blonde at the head of the bird turned to me " my my don't you settle down quick kitty cat un?" he smirked. i was ticked off now " my ruw rown riznes reme(mind you own business teme)" i barked (or muffled) he smirked my eyes went to little slits the got up holding something and sat infront of me

" the big bad kitty ain't so bad now un "he laughed holding au a red and gold collor with a matching leash my eyes widened i struggled in my binds the ones holding my arms broke i quickly pushed my self back with my arms the blonde sighed

"Tobi hold this" he handed the collar to him and the Blondie walked back to the head of the bird i looked behind me and saw nothing the i went back

"KITTY-CHAN!" Tobi called, fell though the sky i was scared the i turned into the air and looked at the land below i saw a huge lake i was saved i closed my eyes then inset of water i landed on something soft and squishy i open my eyes to me being held by my shoulders towards the Blondie akatsuki member

" ram it!" i yelled he laughed and smirked and pushed me to the side next to me with his hand on my neck the he hit me at the base of my neck and nothing...

* * *

Deidara's POV

I stared at the cat girl. Tobi and I got home 2 hours ago. The girl sighed softly her tail wagged she was so cute wait WHAT? I shook my head and standed up and walked over to the pale blue desk and sat down in the swirly chair and looked at the large lump of clay and started to sculpt and the young girl slept then i looked at the sculpture it was an snow leopard i don't know why but i just wanted to make a big cat i got up and went over the the red head and slipped the red collor around her slim neck. She turned in her sleep and opened her big honey colored eyes half way

" have you seen my rice cakes?" she asked like she was still dreaming then again she fell asleep and snored so loud i bet that hidan (who is in a different country) heard it she turned in her sleep again but now i could see her pale face that was almost cover by her bangs she looked like she was having a nightmare her hear flattened against her red hair i put my hand on the bed ... bad idea " KKKYYYYYUUUUUAAAA!" the girl screamed falling of the bed i stayed totally still she could scream her feet were still on the bed i got up onto the bed and looked over to see a pair of honey eyes looking at me remember act cool and don't let the pointed teeth scare you that right she had short fangs well at cats did she quickly got up staring into my icy blue eyes

Mi's POV

i look into the eyes of the Blondie her was confused,annoyed and staring at my mouth? o yeah most people thought i was like a vampire or something " what are you staring at?" i asked glaring he smirked dam the next time I'm gonna kill him he picked me up a started to squirm but he just held tighter and he walked down the poorly lit dark blue hallway i felt like a dog being walked down the pounds hallway do go to a big white room with a vet and would never return we walked into a large roon it was stone and it had 10 statues each having a different word in kanji on them i read them the biggest on read Rei then Sei , Byaku, Shu, Kai, Minami, Hoku, San, and Tama wee walked ove to the one that said Sei and he stepped up the a short person would looked around 16 with hair a Little redder then mine and deep brown eyes came in and stepped onto the one that read Tama he turned to us " brat what did leader say about bringing souvenirs ?" he asked coldly " she wasn't a souvenirs ,un leader said to bring he back" he looked down at me l blushed my tail curled around his leg he jumped " what the hell ,un?" he yelped i crinkled up even more if that was possible and stuffed my face into my stretched red and grey striped turtle neck sweater then we heard a static sound then 8 other people's refection's along with the masked man came and sat by the cherry red heads statue. the scary ringed eyed man looked over to us i shivered in the blonde's arms " deidara place the girl over here " the man commanded Blondie walked over to the hologram and dropped me with an'Oof' i pulled my legs to my body i might be a great ninja but I'm easily scared

" Mi Akatsuki you must chose now i have brought you here because of the idiotic of one the akatsuki but you have a two options one to become the akatsuki's slave or two Die" he said coldly my eyes widened what and betray what i live for " how bout nether"i quickly jumped into the air the holograms and people looked shocked the the hologram yelled

" GET THAT CAT!" i jumped from the ceiling and though the lair with the Blondie close behind along with some of the holo grams i saw a light A WAY OUT! i ran though the door to fresh air and tall grass the i turned and nothing...

i opened my eyes to a black room i tried to move my arms but they were bound to the wall by cuffs .

3rd person POV

Mi sat in the cold dark damp room the cuff cutting into her small bony wrist her demon cooing to be release

' Mi don't you want to get out darling' she laughed like coming from no where

"no Yoru i not going to giv into you ever again!" mi whisper

' oh but darling don't you want to get back home to you family and friends' the demon who she called yoru asked

" you'll kill the akatsuki?" Mi asked unaware of her demon's true intentions ' of course if you die from a battle i die too right darling?'her demon cooed again

" fine" Mi closed her light brown eyes then her hair got more spiked and now to her shoulders and she hand wider hips and larger bust along with lepord print tattoos ran down her mostly covered arms and legs the she opened her eyes again the were a sick red

" ahh good to be out" Yoru smirked then a person entered the room he had long Blondie hair and blue eyes along with a man with ringed eyes and allot of piercings " my my you 2 must be akatsuki now i understand why she was so sheepish" Your looked at them a large smirk plastered on her face deidara looked at the girl " is it just me or did your boobs get like 2 time bigger un" he pointed to he chest her smirk got wider " i guess you can say that" she fluttered her eyelashes suggestively this was not the shy little girl that he remembered " so Mi sense your refused to become an akatsuki, ironically you going to be our new pet" pain said holding up a red and gold leash the smalled red head smirked wider if that was even possible then to there surprise the chakra cover cuff were pulled out of the rock wall and the ropes around her ankles ripped she clawed her hands and bared her razor sharp teeth " many some time else boys right now i need to leave" she disappeared in mid air

somewhere far away by a random lake

"YOUR I SHOULD OF NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" a vice from no were yelled " oh darling i never said i would do it now remember" yoru laughed tapping her cover stomach 'DAMN YOU!' the voice yelled " rawrs" she laughed then she fell losing her feminine features to her normal child like body and she closed her eyes falling into innocuousness

A man with sliver hair and a mask walked over to the young cat girl poking her with his foot " kakashi sensei!" a young pink hair girl called being followed by two boys one with a black duck-butt like hair cut and the other with big round blue eyes and spiky Blondie hair with three whisker like scars on each cheek they ran to him "who's she?" the Blondie one asked " i have no idea naruto" the one named kakashi answered Mi turned to her left away from the group the pink haired one ran behind the duck butt one " SASKUE SAVE MEEE!" she screamed the one named saskue shoved her off " go die.." he complained then kakashi picked up Mi and carried her of with team 7 following...

* * *

**ok well plz review and read on!**


End file.
